POPSTARS AND PROMISES
by scottsman
Summary: The hottest group around is doing a concert in Seaford, Jack has made a promise to help the new kid in school a promise that may or may not allow him to take his girlfriend Kim to the concert. will Jack keep his promise and if he does will he have a girlfriend when it's all over? Read and find out.


It was Wednesday afternoon and the Wasabi Warriors sat at their usual lunch table in the cafeteria at school. They were talking about the same thing that the entire student body of Seaford high had been talking about all day. The world famous Pop sensation 3J was coming to do a concert that Thursday night at the Mega dome down town. Half the kids there were the planning to ditch the last period so they get down to arena when tickets went on sale that afternoon. 3J was a group of that was made up of Juliana MacKennett and her two sisters Jennifer and Jody. Not only were these girls sisters they were identical triplets.

Jerry was sitting there holding a poster with the group's picture on it. They were strikingly beautiful girls with long straight blonde hair that hung almost to their waists and they had baby blue eyes. Jerry as usual was drooling as well as bragging.

"Yep," said Jerry folding his hands behind his head, "as soon as they meet me those girls will be out of circulation. Once you go Jerry you never go back."

His friends rolled their eyes and jack was about to answer when he was interrupted by a loud clatter behind him. They all turned and looked to see what had happened. Frank and his black dragon buddies had knocked the new kid Andrew McLeod to the ground.

Andrew, though he had only been a Seaford for a couple of weeks had reputation for being one of the more studious kids at the school. Most of the girls said that Andrew was well mannered and kind. He had brown hair and blue eyes and was about the same height as Jack.

Although it was kind of hard to tell that right now since Andrew was on the floor covered in the French fries that used to be on his tray.

"Did someone fall down," sneered Frank. Before he could do anything else Jack and the rest of the Wasabi Warriors stepped between him and Andrew.

"Back off, Frank," snapped Jack, the look on his face daring Frank to try something. Frank immediately lost his nerve, though he did glare at Jack on more time before he and his buddies turned and slunk away.

After frank was gone Jack turned and help Andrew to his feet.

"Are you alright, Man," said Jack,

"Yeah," said Andrew nodding, "Thanks a lot."

"No problem," said Jack, "Listen, if old gorilla face bothers you again just give me a shout."

"Even better," said Kim helping to clean up the mess, "why don't you come by the Wasabi dojo this afternoon and we'll start teaching you some Karate!"

"Yeah, "Said the others.

"All right," said Andrew, "I'll see you then." After dumping the wasted contents of his tray in the trash and saying goodbye He walked away to the lunch counter to get some more food.

There last class that afternoon was science. Professor Wallace their teacher started by dividing the class up into groups of five. Andrew was please to find himself partnered with Kim, Jack, Milton, and Jerry. Then he informed the class that they would all be working on a science project due Friday. The subject of the assignment was written on the card they would draw out of a top hat that sat on the teacher's desk.

The groups each sent one person up to draw out their assignment. Andrew and the Wasabi Warriors got the assignment of building a battery from scratch.

"Listen," said Andrew, "Why don't we all meet over at my house, tomorrow afternoon to work on our project. Its due Friday and its worth a quarter of our grade."

"All right," said Kim, "What works for me." The others agreed.

"Great," said Andrew, "I glad I'm a little nervous about this project it sounds like it could be a handful."

"Don't worry," said Jack, "I promise we'll be there bright and early and we'll stick with you until we've got it right!" the others agreed.

"Thanks," said Andrew as he began to walk away, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Guys," said Jerry, "I totally forgot tomorrow morning is when the tickets and the backstage passes for the concert go on sale down at the arena! If we don't go down there first thing in the morning we'll miss out."

"I realize that," said Jack, "But we made a promise."

The next day the Wasabi Warriors showed up at Jack's place bright and early. Jack stepped out of the door.

"Come on, bro," said Jerry, "Let's get those tickets. My triple destiny awaits."

Jack shook his head feeling disappointed in his friends.

"Guys," he said, "You can go to get the tickets if you want to, I'm going over to Andrew's place and work on the project like we promised."

"No," said Kim, "We didn't promise you promised for us, besides I'm you girlfriend don't you want to take me to that concert?!"

"Of course I want to Kim," said Jack, "it's not a question of that, the simple fact is when I make a promise I keep it. I won't break my word for anyone not for Milton, not for Jerry and not even for you. Besides I may have been the spokesman but you all agreed to the promise and everything thing I said. Whether you admit it or not!"

Kim scowled at Jack and took of the ring that he had won her at the amusement park last week and threw it down. Then she and the others turned and walked away. Jack picked up the ring and looked at it. Letting out a sigh he put it in his pocket.

When he got to Andrew's house it didn't take Andrew long to realize that something was wrong. Jack was depressed and preoccupied.

He didn't say anything about it at first, but finally, about mid-afternoon, after Jack had flooded the battery for the second time he stopped the work and asked. Jack sighed again and the whole story came spilling out. Andrew listened then shrugged,

"I wondered why the others never showed." Said Andrew.

"That's why," said Jack , "And that ticket line was probably backed up for three blocks by the time they got there. The worst part is that my girlfriend is really mad at me right now. Heck I'm not sure she's my girlfriend anymore."

"Do you mean, Kim Crawford?" said Andrew. Jack nodded.

"Don't worry," said Andrew trying to allay his friend's fears, "If Kim is anywhere near as smart as I think she is, she'll come to her senses. Now come on let's get back at it, we're almost finished."

Andrew and Jack got back to work. A few minutes later the light-bulb in the project lit up. Andrew and Jack congratulated each other on a job well done.

Then Andrew walked over and pulled a duffle bag out from behind the door. Jack looked at the duffle bag and immediately recognized it.

"Hey that's my duffle bag," he said, "What's it doing here?"

"I had your mom send it over," said Andrew, "Remember that phone call I had to go and make an hour ago?"

"But, Why?" asked Jack

"Well I figured you'd want to Change for the concert." Replied Andrew with a smile.

"Concert," said Jack, "What concert?"

"Our Concert," said a feminine voice, Jack wheeled around and the direction of the stairs. Juliana MacKennett and her sisters were standing by the staircase. Andrew smiled at the sight of Jack Brewer salvaging what was left of his jaw from where it had cracked the floor.

"Their mother and mine are best friends and were also roommates in college," said Andrew answering Jack's question before he could ask it, "We've known each other and been friends all our lives. Joules is the artsy one, Jenny is the bookworm, and Jodi there is the tom boy."

Joules nodded, in agreement.

"Now hurry up," said Jody, with a twinkle in her eye "We hate to have our dates keep us waiting!"

Jack grinned, grabbed his duffle bag, and ran for the bathroom.

As it turned out, Jack was right the line was backed up for three blocks. The tickets sold old just before the wayward Wasabi warriors could get up to the box office. So Kim Jerry and Milton were stuck outside the arena on the grass watching the concert on the big screen that some other fans had set up. They sat there with their chins in their hands lamenting the fact that they weren't inside.

About midway through the concert, 3J started doing their song block party which was double platinum dance tune. Right in the middle of the song while Joules kept singing Jodi and Jennifer pulled Jack and Andrew onto the stage from the wings and began to dance with them.

The crowd went crazy and the whole arena turned into a dance party. Meanwhile outside the other Wasabi Warriors had cracked the pavement with their jaws. When the song ended the arena erupted in thunderous applause. The girls present Jack and Andrew to the crowd which got a few screams from the fan-girls. Then Jody and Jenny leaned up and gave Jack and Andrew pecks on the cheek.

It was getting late, when the girls dropped Jack off at the dojo. Their Limo had barely pulled away when he was ambushed by Kim, Jerry, and Eddie.

"How did you and Andrew get into the concert, dude," said Jerry, "The Tickets were sold out by the time we got up to the box office!?"

"Well," said Jack, "You should have forgotten the box office and stuck with me. Apparently Andrew and 3J have known each other all their lives, he could have gotten you all in to the concert, onto the stage, backstage, and even into the after-party. If only you had kept the promise we made."

"How could you do all that without us," snapped Kim, "How could you do it without me?"

"It sounds to me like you got what you deserved," said Rudy, "They all turned to face Rudy who was leaning on the doorframe of his office, "You all made a promise then you bailed on it all for the sake of some concert tickets that you didn't even get. Be brutally honest with yourselves for five seconds do you really think that, after what you did, you deserved to go that concert and party?"

The three now shame-face Wasabi Warriors suddenly became very interested in their shoes.

"Go home and think about it," said Rudy, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

The next day at school Jack was standing at his locker when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and found that it was Kim.

"Jack," she said, "I'm so sorry for the way I acted. Rudy was right I got so caught up in wanting those dumb tickets that I lost my sense of honor and my respect for your sense of honor."

"We're sorry too," said Milton as he and Jerry jumped into the conversation,

"Jack," she said, " after the way I acted, I'll totally understand if you say no, but can I have the ring back?"

Jack smiled,

"Only if I can have my girlfriend back." He said

"You got it," Kim grinned. Jack slid the gaudy looking crackerjack box ring back on Kim's finger. Then he leaned up and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I sure hope Andrew will forgive us," said Kim,

"He already has," said Jack, "He turned in the project with all our names on it so your grades are safe, he also said that if we want to come by his house later he'll introduce you guys to 3J."

The four friends stacked their hands.

"Ready," said Jack, "1-2-3…,"

"WASABI,"

THE END

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
